Red Whine in the Alley
by ArashiTheDarkness'sQueen
Summary: After a murder takes place at the Bay-Mouth steakhouse, Detective Irene might be in for a bumpy ride. Rated m for a little bit of getting into the blood and wounds n the girl.
When Dan Marcus,the manager of The Bay-Mouth Steakhouse, spotted a trail of spilled red wine leading into a dark alley. Curiosity led him into it where he spotted a figure hunched over with his fingers clasped around something. He quickly ran towards the figure before he or she ran off. Leaving the dead body of Miss Casey Walker in their rush. "I saw the figure run and called you immediately Dan said to detective Irene Wheeler." I hope you didn't touch anything Irene said." "Of course not Irene I'd thought you would know me better Dan said shaking his head and leading the detective towards the dead body of the young woman." "This is her he said shaking his head. Of all people why her he muttered." What do you mean "why her" Irene asked glancing momentarily at Dan,who was looking at the dead body sadly."She was one of my best waitresses he said."I..I think i'm just gonna go inside he said before turning and walking towards the back door,which had a silver bell with egyptian symbols hanging over it." Irene quickly scanned the dead body momentarily before stepping over it and plucking a old testament bible from the limp hand. She quickly skimmed the inside and found a old bookmark with the words:Finis est novum principium "Sorry i'm late a voice said,snapping Irene out of her trance."No she replied turning towards her assistant."I was just thinking of something she said looking at the book again before putting it in her bag." "Is that her Assistant Jeff Mathews asked kneeling and looking the girl over."Yes Irene answered walking towards the door and putting her hand against the wall."She looked down and eyed the blood splotches leading to the dead girl."She turned and looked at the victim. "Her left arm had been broken by a wrench Jeff said picking it up."What about her head Irene asked looking at the cut marks on her scalp." "Probably damaged in the struggle Jeff answered,returning and looking at the arm."It seems like it was forcefully crushed against the wall and broken on purpose using the wrench he said picking up the limp arm and dropping it gently back on the ground." "Why would the murderer wanna kill Casey Jeff asked looking at Irene. She sighed. "Money,fame,love who knows she replied before kneeling next to her and looking at her head."All I know right now was that someone wanted her to suffer by the looks of the marks on her head Irene said before standing up. C'mon Jeff let's go speak to Dan." Pg 1 Chapter 2 "Hello Irene Dan said as the detective and her assistant walked into the manager's office."Hello Dan we need to ask you a few questions regarding the murder Irene said walking over and sitting in one of the green plush chairs in front of the desk." "I already told you Dan said. Last night I was passing by the alley by my restaurant when i saw a figure holding something. I walked forwards and suddenly the guy took off so i walked further and saw the girl he finished smoothly."That's not what we mean Jeff answered and Dan looked at him weirdly before shaking his head. Then what are you talking about he asked.""We know your alibi Irene said skimming her eyes along the wall before turning back to Dan."But did you tell anyone where you were going and what time you left she finished,looking him in the eyes. He looked at the clock on the wall and sighed,seemingly in deep thought. "I..I think I told George,my friend who had come over to celebrate the restaurant's success in the last month he explained and the detective nodded. Jeff i'll go speak to George. Why don't you stay here and keep an eye on Dan she said before turning to the door and walking out.""Got it if you need help just call he answered still looking at Dan."Yep she replied,turning towards Dan. Where can I find him? Irene drove her blue mercury grand marquis into the parking lot of the Arbor Animal Clinic. "This is where Dan said he is she muttered before walking inside and looking around."Hey there a lady said from behind a desk."Hello i'm looking for George Marik Irene replied taking out her badge."Uh George the lady said before there was scuffling behind a closed door and a man with red hair and brown eyes came out holding a small english mastiff puppy." What is it Ruth he asked before the lady,Ruth,took the puppy and took him back into a different room. "Who are you whatda want the man snapped." Are you George Marik Irene asked,not affected by the man's bad attitude." Who wantsa know he asked leaning against the desk. The police there's been a murder at The Bay-Mouth Steakhouse Irene replied." She watched Malik's eyes widen before he just sighed and glared at her."I didn't have anything to do with it he stated."That aint what im here to ask you about she replied. "Then what'd you wanna ask he answered."I just wanna know if Dan said anything about him going home she said."Yep he said he was headed home around eighty thirtyish Malik replied." That's all I needed she replied before leaving. She started to drive back to the restaurant to pick up Jeff when her phone rang." "Hello she answered and heard breathing before a female voice spoke up."This is Ruth Beth and i've got some information about the murder that you might wanna here about Irene. What information Irene asked." Meet me at the park in twenty minutes Ruth replied before ending the call.

Pg 2 Chapter 3 Irene got out of her car and looked around for the brown haired woman."I'm right here a voice said from behind her and she turned to see Ruth."Whats the information you have Irene asked and Ruth sighed."Two months ago a girl named Casey came into the shop with a man named Adon . "We hit it off and became best friends. Then she told me that she was cheating on Adon with Dan Marcus and George Marik." I told her that there would only be trouble from this but she didn't even flinch and continued dating them all." I felt bad so i told Adon what she was doing and he was shocked and angry. He said he would get revenge and thanked me for telling him."He's a gym teacher for Arthur middle school and he told me that he loves his job. He told me then that whatever happens is for the best and left. He hasn't been back to the shop since." Irene looked at her and sighed."Can you tell me anymore Ruth?"Ruth nodded. He has a girl in his class named Lily she's my little sister."If you go there and act like your visiting her it'll be less suspicious."Please find the murderer detective. Casey was my best friend and she helped me through a lot. I wanna know who took her away from us Ruth finished and turned,walking away without another word." Irene got into her car and dialed Jeff's number."Hey she said. I got a lead on the wheeler case. Apparently this Casey girl was dating two other guys and one of them,Adon Kyle,became jealous and said he would get his revenge on her for it."Do you think he could've killed her Jeff asked. I don't know but i'm gonna find out she said hanging up and pulling into the parking lot of Arthur middle school." "Hello i'm here to see Lily Beth she said walking into the office and the secretary nodded. Ruth called and said you were visiting Lily for the day she said."That's right Irene replied glancing at the trophy's in a glass case." You're in luck she's in gym class right now the secretary said turning and clipping a tag marked _Visiting_ on her shirt."Thank you Irene said smiling and walking out the door. Irene walked until she came to a set of double doors and poked her head in to see the kids playing dodgeball."Hey there a man said running up to her and shaking her hand. My name's Adon he said and Irene smiled. Irene Wheeler ,do you know anything about Casey Walker she asked and Adon sighed. Yeah she's my ex what about her he asked glaring. She was murdered the night of February 5th Irene said to him. His eyes widened."What He exclaimed rubbing his temple and looking down. H...how do you know he asked staring at in shock. "Dan Marcus found someone strangling her in the back of a alley Irene said."Who did it he asked." That's what we're gonna find out Irene said before turning and walking out the doors and to her car." She got in and picked up her phone to call Jeff when it rang."Hello she answered." "Irene a voice answered and she sighed." What is it Jeff she replied." We've found some new evidence. Get over here so we can examine it he replied and Irene mentally nodded. Be right there Jeff she said and hung up,driving towards the office.

Pg 3 Chapter 4 "What's the new evidence detective Irene asked stepping through the doors of her and Jeff's office."The police and I investigated the crime scene again and found another clue and some footprints leading to an apartment window by the alley Jeff said showing Irene the plastic bag with a small handheld knife covered in blood at the handle and tip. "This was definitely used to make the cuts on her scalp Irene said inspecting it. "Did the autopsy on the body show anything meaningful Irene asked him,still examining the knife in the bag." Yeah Jeff replied. It showed that that knife definitely the murder weapon. The lab sent back the results that the DNA on the knife was faded so they couldn't tell who used it."Although on the body it showed the residue of the same steel on that knife around the head area." "Did you find anything Jeff asked Irene and she nodded."Yeah apparently Adon,the victim's ex-boyfriend, didn't even know about the murder."Suddenly she had a thought. Jeff bring me the bible we found with the body she said and he nodded and walked off to get it. She eyed the knife again and saw the same words,though faded,she could make out the faint words:finis est novum principium. "I got it he said and passed it to her. She looked at the deep maroon colored old testament bible and then the knife and sighed." There's a piece of evidence missing she said putting the knife next to the bible."Wait what's that Jeff said suddenly looking at the bookmark and he pointed to a small name at the bottom." Irene's eyes widened and she reached in her desk drawer and pulled out a small magnifying glass. She held it over the name and sighed. It's covered in green marker she said and Jeff looked at her before reaching the the drawer and pulling out a small locket. The victim was wearing this he said before opening it and pointing to where a picture should be. The picture was ripped out but look. Irene looked and her eyes widened. In the place of the picture was a small green x next to two letters. "Could that be the letters in a name Jeff questioned looking over through the magnifying glass." That's the most logical answer Irene replied looking closer. Her green eyes widened. C'mon we're going for a ride to talk to someone Irene said." They arrived at a small building and walked in." Are you sure this is it Jeff asked."Positive Irene replied and opened the door."You again George Malik said rolling his eyes as he leaned against the desk." Yes we're looking for Ruth Beth Irene said." She helped someone murder Casey Walker."

Pg4 Chapter 5 "George what's going...on Ruth Beth started walking through one of the doors before freezing."Ruth you're coming in with us for questioning Jeff said and Ruth shook her head before turning and running through the door she came in through."Stop her Irene yelled running after her through the left door."She chased Ruth through the shop before Ruth tried to climb through a window." Oh no you don't Irene said grabbing her ankle and pulling her back through."Let me go Ruth demanded struggling till Jeff ran through holding his gun. Hands on the ground he yelled."Ruth quickly put her hands on the ground and shook her head."You're coming with us Ruth Irene said before grabbing her wrists and pinning them behind her. "Why did you murder Casey Jeff asked Ruth but all she did was scoff and growl at him.' I didn't kill Casey she was my best friend Ruth yelled." I've heard Irene said before walking in front of Ruth. If you didn't kill Miss Walker then why was your necklace found at the murder sight Jeff asked. " I don't know she screamed but Jeff shook his head."Do you recognize this he asked picking up the bible." No i've never seen that before in my life I swear she pleaded." Irene sighed and looked at the lab results again before she suddenly looked up."Ruth how close were you with Adon Kyle she asked her."He was my friend Ruth said looking at Irene curiously. "So you wouldn't mind me asking where were you the night of February 5th she asked. "I was at Adon's house finishing up Lily's gym project she said and Jeff glared."Why were you at Adon's that specific night Irene asked. Her project was due I didn't understand what she needed help on so I went to Adon. "So you left your daughter at home alone Jeff asked and Ruth shook her head."N..No she came Ruth insisted."Why are you stuttering Irene asked."I'm not stuttering she said." Fine Jeff said. Repeat your story but this time start from the beginning."Alright she answered." "I had gotten home about 4 that night and Lily asked for help on her project. After awhile I didn't understand it that well so I took Lily and went to Adon's. It was about 5 then. We worked on it till about eight and I took Lily home to sleep."I went back to Adon's at about 8:15p.m,leaving Lily with a babysitter,and we finished the project at about eight-thirty. She finished and sighed. That's the truth I swear. Yeah that's the truth except you missed one crucial detail Jeff said and Ruth's eyes widened. "What she asked."Irene smirked. You'll find out after we place Adon Kyle under arrest for murder Irene said still smiling as her and Jeff walked out,leaving a shocked Ruth behind.

Pg 5 Chapter 6. Jeff and Irene stepped into the school and headed straight towards the gym,Irene leading them." Adon Kyle you're under arrest for the murder of Casey Walker Irene yelled." The kids on the gym floor froze and turned to the white faced gym teacher."I...I didn't kill her I already said that." Save it Jeff snapped." Ruth confessed to helping you murder Casey Irene yelled and Adon growled."How he screamed." "Simple Irene said. After having Ruth confess by confusing her Michigan schooling schedules with her texan schooling schedules," I knew that she had to be lying." Afterwords she admitted to lying to save you from Jail and possible execution. "The reason you murdered her was out of jealousy because she was dating to other guys. "But what you didn't was why she was. "In fact she was doing it to keep her job and protect Ruth. You might've been safe if I didn't look into your past careers. "You were a latin American teacher. "Which is where the phrase finis est novum principium comes from. "You wrote that to make it seem a courageous act." You murdered a girl out of jealousy when she was only trying to save her and her friends career. "You are under arrest for the murder of Casey Walker Adon Kyle." The End finis est novum principium=translation the end is a new beginning Pg 6 HOW WAS IT...Honest opinion please No flames this is my first story. I'm Nightsegde on Wattpad if your curious.


End file.
